


Road Trips

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [18]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lil fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: They love road trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trips

The summer heat is awful, and they have the air conditioner on the dashboard cranked up as high as it will go. Evan fiddles with the controls on the radio, setting up the cd player. With a click, he finally pushes the right button, and soft music begins playing through the one working speaker. They’ve been meaning to get the other one fixed, but money has been tight for them recently. 

Besides, they need this road trip more than they need a new speaker.

Evan turns the dial to the right, turning the music up louder so they can hear it over the noise of the air conditioner. He glances over to see Vinnie smiling, and he smiles as well. Seeing Vinnie happy gives him butterflies, and he turns his gaze to the scenery outside.

Vinnie makes a comment about the music, and Evan grins at the compliment. He nods. Despite his larger interest in more hardcore music, he knows Vinnie like the softer kind, and he’s grown to enjoy it as well. He likes to find music that Vinnie doesn’t know, and show it to him. Vinnie always seems to appreciate it.

Evan presses the little switch on the windowsill, rolling it down. The wind is loud, as they’re driving on the highway, and Vinnie turns the speaker up louder. Evan can see himself in the sideview mirrors, his longer hair moving slightly from the breeze. He looks back out the window at the buildings in the distance.

Smiling softly, he starts to move his left hand over, meeting Vinnie’s free hand in-between their seats. His fingertips touch the back of the other’s hand, and he interlocks their fingers together. Vinnie squeezes his hand back lightly, making Evan turn his head to glance back at him. He’s met with a large grin, and it makes him divert his eyes. Vinnie’s too cute when he smiles, he’s afraid he’ll start blushing if he looks for too long.

They continue driving, hands intertwined, music in the background, and Evan realizes just how much he loves road trips with Vinnie.


End file.
